Antiquity (Era, AoC Universe)
Antiquity '''is the name given to the first era covered by the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. It is the earliest era in recorded history, pre-dating the Mythos epoch by a matter of millenia. Many of the events of Antiquity, however, do link with (and thus influenced) those that took place in Mythos. Antiquity covers the starting period of the Cosmos; its foundation, the formation of Elysium and Tartarus, the subsequent Eternal Conflict, and the eventually cessation of the conflict with the Fall of the Pantheon. Smurf here for the full plot. Chain of events '''N/A *Light and Void * In the beginning, there was Light...and there was Shadow. The rival powers repel each other, and, as they do, the universe settles into pattern. Light gave birth to the Cosmics, who wanted the universe to have form, and Shadow gave birth to the Dark Cosmics, who wished for things to remain chaotic and unordered. The Dark Cosmics watched from their nightmarish dimension, the Void, as the Universe was created out of nothingness. This enraged them, but there was little they could do about it in the meantime - they couldn't manifest in the physical plane. *'Great Slumber: '''The Cosmics settled into an induced coma, and spend the next million years sleeping to recover their energy. Overtime, the process of Photokinesis turns them into the very first '''titans.' '-1,000,000' *Creation of the Pantheon and Formation *Al'Nilam awakens, bringing the Great Slumber to a close. He knew there were over beings like him still in their comatose state, so he sends a pulse of arcane ripples throughout the Great Unknown, summoning the other titans to his presence. They there established the Pantheon, and began the Formation of the Universe. '-997,000' *The Pantheon's servants were the Vanir, physical manifestations of light and sound. The process of Formation had re-activated the settled magics of the universe resulting in chain reactions that formed chaos planets - uninhabitate aberrations of immense power. To neutralise them, the Pantheon develops a new plane - the the Nether - and places them inside to seal them away from the world. The remaining orderly planets were housed inside world-trees to harmonise their energies. *Around this time, the Dark Cosmics, having seen the world-trees and the planets they contained, created and released the Chaos Gods in an attempt to corrupt them all. '-995,000' *Light magic coalesced at the top of the spiritual plane, Arda, and undisturbed it created a serene, unspoiled realm of pure light. It became the site where new Vanir would be created (via the Golden Arch), and the Garor were enlisted in helping to build some of Elysium's greatest cities. '-904,000' *Contrary to what the Pantheon and their servants the Aesir and Vanir believed, the universe still isn't fully harmoised, and chaotic by-products of the Formation emerge. These 'demons' hail from Tartarus, a realm of eternal pyre and torment, and rail against the Silver City in a failed siege. This is the beginning of a long war between angels and demons. '-462,000 until -460,000' *The Garor, led by Arta'Zul, rebel against their Aesir taskmasters and escape from the Plane of Punishment they were subjected to. Anariel and the rest of the Aesir successfully contain the rebellion and expel the Garor from Arda - permanently! '-175,000' *'Lucithel's first walkover.' *Leaving the High Heavens, Lucithel continued his demon-fighting missions alone, and these led him into the horrific Nether. *His discoveries in the Nether - particularly planet Euratius, a world completely devoured by the Chaos Gods - destroy his perception of reality, permanently altering his mind and soul. *Sachael is killed by Lucithel. '-150,000' *The Fusion Staff is created. '-123,000' *Lucithel quits: turning against his brothers and sister in the Aegis Council, and against his parents in the Pantheon, Lucithel seeks his own path; first as a fallen angel and then as a demon. This comes after his trial for the murder of Sachael. Defecting to Tartarus, he brings the Armies of Hell under his command and prepares to extract a ghostly revenge. '-100,000' *In a devastating attack on Elysium, Lucithel (now Sargamon) brings the full might of the Armies of Hell to bear against his former brethren. The Aesir are tricked into defending against the invasion, while Sargamon himself sneaks round the back and slaughters the Pantheon with his hel magic. The Fusion Staff is broken and its crystals are scattered across space and time. Infuriated that his prize has eluded him, Sargamon manufactures a consortium of demons and demonic races known as the Marching Horde. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline Category:Timelines Category:Unfinished pages Category:Articles with a high chance of retcon Category:Smurf Manian's articles